the fall of max Dewynter
by The avenger23
Summary: the new sequel to my first story
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequels to my first story. this one will be called the fall of max Dewynter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I fall to my knees in my pool of blood as I stick my gun into my mouth, I'm sorry Shaundi

As I close my eyes with my finger on the trigger, I don't know what I see.

In the hallway of my old house that I lived in with amber and the baby, I walk to the door and open it slowly.

As I open the door I see a ray of light shining from the window and a woman sitting on the bed with a bundle raped up in her hands.

As she looks up at me she smiles at me and looks down at the baby, ''look its daddy.'' She said to the baby smiling.

Then as I walked over to them I smiled for the first time in a long time as I looked down at the baby and sat on the bed right next to them.

She put the baby into my arms as I looked at the sleeping baby I smiled.

''I missed you so much max.'' She said to me

''I missed you too, I'm home now.'' I said to her.

''I'm sorry I could not protect you...''

''Max that was not your fault.'' ''And you're not it's not your time yet.''

''What do you mean?''

''You don't want me here?''

''Not like this max.''

''It's not your time, take that gun out of your mouth, you have to live.''

''For what?''

''Because you have to live for, Shaundi.'' She said to me.

''She cares about you.''

''You have to protect her now.''

As she took the baby out of my hands.

''We have to go Max.''

''Please wait don't go, don't leave me again.'' I said as the light of her started to fade away.

''Don't leave me…''

As I was back to the top of the building in the pool of my blood.

''Don't leave me I said softly…''

With the gun still in my mouth. I hear.

''Don't max!''

As I slowly take the gun out of my mouth I let it fall to the floor.

I feel arms on my shoulders its shaundi.

''Max what were you doing?'' She asked me trying to make me look at her.

''I don't know'' I said softly chocking up blood.

''Why were you trying to end your life?''

…

''Did you want to see them again?'' ''You won't see them that way.''

''I know….'' I said chocking up more blood.

''Max god max you're losing so much blood you need to go to the hospital.''

I-

As I fell into the pool of my own blood…


	3. Chapter 3

''We are losing him!''

''Multiply gunshot wounds. Pupils blown.'' ''Head-trauma. God only knows what else.''

''He's lost so much blood, god only knows how or if this kid can survive.''

''He going into shock.'' ''Start two largebore IVS. Get him to ICU, stat!''

''He's not responding! This kid is a train wreck.''

''Doctor were losing him!''

As the ICU heart monitor was slowly beeping letting them now that max's heart was slowly stopping.

His heart is slowly starting to stop doctor.

''Doctor! We're losing him!'' The nurse said to him.

''I know nurse I'm trying everything I can!''

As the doctor was getting max's blood all over him from trying to stop his heart from stopping. He said ''don't you die on me kid hang in there you're goanna make it!''

As max's heart started fading away, hang in there!

Max's heart stopped…..

''He's, gone''… the doctor said.

You tried everything you could doctor he was in bad shape he lost so much blood there was no way he really could survive… the nurse told him

…..

''I know I just thought that maybe we could try to save him for his girlfriend that is waiting for him in the waiting room.''

''I guess I should go tell her that he is not going to make it'' as the doctor left to go find Shaundi.

Shaundi's POV

I was waiting for max in the hospital waiting room for them to be done with max.

''Hey sorry I haven't really introduced myself to you I'm John Bravura.'' I hear someone say to me taking a seat right next to me.

''Hey It's fine I was really wondering who you are I'm Shaundi by the way.''

''Max is not going to jail by the way is he?'' I asked him

Well I have to take him in for questing to ask him what all this was about then we will find out if he does or not.''

''Questing for what?''

''That man killed his family max was only getting revenge for what happened.''

I know but I still need to talk to him…

''and as a cop your not suppose to take apron revenge no matter the cause...''

As the doctor came into the waiting room Bravura walked over to him.

''So what's going on doctor?'' He asked him

…..

''He didn't make it he lost so much blood we did everything we could there was not really much we could do.''

….

''Alright thanks doctor…..''

''I'm sorry.''

''No it's fine.'' ''I understand you guys did everything you could.''

''Do you want me to tell the young lady that was sitting over at the chairs with you?''

''…no ill tell her.''

As Bravura walked over to Shaundi she could tell that there was really no good news by the way of his face expression.

''What's going on what did the doctor say?'' I asked him

''Is max going to be ok?''

''There's really no good news Shaundi, max he didn't, make it.''

''I'm really sorry…'' he replied as he sighed.

''What….'' I replied with tears starting to come out of my eyes

''He lost so much blood there was not really anything they could do his heart really just could not make it.''

''I'm sorry….''

''What are you sorry about it's not like you could have done anything to help him….''

Max's POV

I was back at the same place my old house.

What am I doing here again, am I dead?

As I walked to the bed room door and opened it.

Amber was sitting on the bed with her hair in dreads just like shaundi's and the baby in her arms raped in a blanket.

''Max'' she said to me as I was standing in the door frame of the bed room.

She smiled at me as she looked up at me and then down at the baby.

''Amber I'm home'' I said walking over to her taking a seat on the baby right next to her.

''I know you are max you died'' she said to me looking down at the baby girl.

''What how did I die?'' I asked her shocked

''You didn't make during surgery you died from blood loss max.''

….

''But you're not supposed to be here yet it's too soon'', still looking at the sleeping baby girl.

''I know….'' I replied

''That girl Shaundi she cares about you max I can see it.'' She said now looking at me kissing me on the cheek.

….

Beep, beep the heart monitor started beeping slowly.

''Doctor come quick the monitor is beeping again'' the nurse said calling him into the surgery room.

''What but how?''

''I don't know but he is going to make it.''

''I know but…''

''But what Max?''

….

''Max?''

''I'm scared of losing someone again.''

''Don't worry you won't you will protect her with your life, just like how you did with us she said looking down at the baby.''

''I'm sorry amber I tried I was just late getting to the bed room….''

''Max don't keep blaming you self for that it was not your fault it was mine I should of never got into to what I did at the company.''

''It's not your fault I said kissing her on the side of her head.''

''Max I missed you so much, but you have to go your time will come when you will be back here with us''

''But you have to go wake up so you can be with her max.''

As amber despaired.

And I was back in the hospital bed.

''He's alive but how?'' The doctor said as the heart monitor was beeping saying that his heart was back.

''I'll go tell the girl and the cop that was out there.'' The doctor said as he left the room to go tell Shaundi and Bravura.

''Do you need me to bring you home Shaundi?''

''No I'll be fine ill just walk I don't really live that far.''

As I doctor came walking over to them.

''There's better news'' he said to them.

''What's that?'' Brravura asked

''Max is going to make we don't know how from all the blood loss but he is fine now so you don't have to worry he should be in a room in a little bit so don't worry you can see him.''

''Thank you doctor'' Shaundi said getting up to hug him but decided not to because of all the blood.

''I'm just doing my job'' he said as he went back to the surgery room.

''Well it looks like max will be fine'' Bravura said.

''Yeah I guess so I'm glad'' Shaundi replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

As Shaundi was sitting in the waiting room Bravura came back with two coffees.

''Here want one?'' He asked me.

''Yeah I would love one.'' I replied as I took the drink.

''Thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' He replied as he took a seat right next to me.

''So how long have you knew max?'' He asked me drinking his coffee.

''Not really that long we pretty much just met a month ago.''

''So what do you do?''

''I go to Stillport university pretty much.''

As a doctor came out to the waiting room that we were waiting at.

''So how did everything go doc?'' Bravura asked.

''Everything went ok it's like he had a garden angel watching him or something.''

''Well he's out of surgery if you want to see him but he's sleeping.''

''I'll stop by tomorrow.'' Bravura replied.

''Are you goanna stay here for a while Shaundi?''

''Yeah I think I just might stay for a little bit.''

''Alright well if you're here tomorrow I'll see you then.'' Bravura replied.

As Bravura left the hospital the doctor asked me if I wanted to go to max's room.

''Would you like to go to max's room?''

''Yeah if it's not a problem'' I replied.

''Of course its no problem, just follow me.'' He replied

As I followed him we left the waiting room to go to max's room.

Then we go the door to the room was closed.

''Well this is his room the doctor replied let me know if you need anything.''

''Alright thanks I will.'' I replied.

As I walked into the hospital room, the sight of max I saw was sleeping on the hospital and in rough shape.

Then I walked over to the bed I pulled a chair over next to the bed a sat down.

''Max I'm happy that you're ok I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you'' I said to him.

As I picked up TV remote I turned on the TV and watched television until I fell asleep.


End file.
